1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing hydrogen and, more particularly, a process for producing hydrogen quite easily at ambient temperature under atmospheric pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, new energy sources usable in place of petroleum have eagerly been demanded and attempts have been made to put some new energy sources to practical use, because petroleum cost has sharply gone up recently.
Particularly, hydrogen attracts attention as a clean energy source which does not cause environmental pollution, since hydrogen does not generate any harmful gas upon combustion.
As industrial processes for producing hydrogen, there may be mentioned a process wherein a hydrocarbon such as methane is decomposed, a process wherein redheated coke is contacted with steam to obtain water gas and then hydrogen is separated out of the water gas and a process wherein water is electrolyzed to generate hydrogen.
However, these processes for producing hydrogen have many problems. For example, quite complicated steps are required and an extremely high energy such as electric power is necessitated in those processes.
Thus, it is apparent that the production of hydrogen usable as an energy source or for other purposes from an inexpensive material at ambient temperature under atmospheric pressure is quite advantageous.